The Tobias and Rachel Chronicles
by Bown
Summary: The Timeline is unfolding. Tobias meets up with the Ellimist, and gets told everything. But what will he do?
1. Two Hearts, No Love

A/N This is dedicated to Emma Spring, the Girl I love, but can never be with.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two Hearts, no love.  
by DJEagel.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rachel.  
  
She was always on my mind.  
  
She always would be on my mind.  
  
But how far would I go to get her back?  
  
If only I knew..................  
  
I downed another pint. God, I was pissed. I could barely stand up, for christs sake. My life had been ruined. All thanks to HIM. TT. Thieving bastard wanted her so bad. But he's not very smart, so I thought that even if we did break up, which I never thought we would anyway, she would never go out with him. But I was wrong.  
  
I am Tobias Fangor, and this is my story.  
  
I met Rachel when I was 13. I was new to the school, and I didn't care about many other people, but she was so beautiful, she fitted in with everyone. Every Boy wanted to go out with her. She wasn't like those fuckin' airheads, she had a personality that went above shopping and make-up. So I asked her to the prom. I never dreamed she would say yes. But she did. It was a beautiful night, we had so much fun, so we started going out on regular dates. For ten years, I waited, waited for the right moment. Waiting for the right time to propose. The night that I tried to, just a week ago, it was so romantic, I must have spent about a grand on giving my flat a makeover, the perfect romantic place, and just as I was about to propose, the phone rang. Rachel went to answer it. I listened in on an extension.  
"Hello?"  
"Rachel, it's TT."  
TT? I could sense something was wrong.  
"A few hours ago, I saw Tobias outside Le Tango."  
Le Tango? I was here a few hours ago, not there.  
"And? Get to the point TT, i'm very busy!"  
"Well.........I saw him kissing another girl."  
"What the fuck?!" We both said down the phone together.  
I cut off the line, and went into the Living Room, where Rachel was.  
"How could you?" Her tear-streaked face showed no emotion apart from pure hatred.  
"But I didn't---"  
"Oh, of course you didn't! So THAT'S where you went when you said you were going to 'buy stuff'!"  
"But I did! I spent about a gra-"  
"Whatever! I'm leaving! Goodbye!"  
And she walked out. The love of my life, just left. I'm falling apart now. I think I'm so close to having a breakdown. If only she was here. I'll do almost anything to get her back...........  
  
"Oy, Barman, another pint, ya bastard!"  
"Coming right up, Sir!"  
I collapsed on the table. My life was like a toilet, surely it had been shat on enough. But no. THEY came through the door of the bar.  
"Barman, can we use your toilet please?" TT asked. "Rachel's having her period and we need to keep it private."  
"No problem, go right in!"  
I picked up the Mug my beer was in. I saw Rachel's reflection, and remembered the words she had said. "I'm leaving! Goodbye!" All the sanity I had drained out of me at that moment, and I picked up the Glass and threw it at them.  
"Aah!"  
"What the fuck? Tobias.........."  
"He's hurt! Call 999!"  
"Get that guy!"  
But I was already out the back way, running like fuck, clearing my mind. TT. I would get him. I WOULD GET HIM.  
  
"And I need some space, to clear my head, to think about my life, with or without you!"  
I was back at my flat, feeling alright now, just listening to Papa Roach, not a care in the world. TT and Rachel were out of my mind, and the music was in it. But then.....  
KNOCK KNOCK! "Open up, Tobias! Face me like a man!"  
I opened the door to the face of Rachel.  
"Shit."  
She stormed in, looking as angry as ever. She slumped down on the sofa, and faced me. "Why?" She asked.  
"Why what?" I asked.  
"Why did u throw that glass at us? Do you know what's happened to TT? He's lying in Hospital, nearly dead, because a piece of glass is stuck in his throat!"  
"So? Thick shit. I hope it teaches him a lesson - DON'T LIE."  
"Tobias, do you know why I believed him?"  
"No, why are you strange enought to believe him?"  
"Because you'd been so distant over the last couple of weeks. I thought you were seeing someone else, even before he--he--" Her voice broke, and I realized why. I'd been too busy thinking about the proposal.  
"Rachel, I was about to propose!"  
"Yeah right. Tobias, when are you going to learn? Actions have Consequences! No amount of lying can get you out of the shit you've put yourself in!"  
"More like the shit TT put me in!"  
"Tobias, I'm never going to get back together with you, ever!"  
She stormed out, slamming the door so hard it bounced open again.  
I collapsed on the floor, and stayed there for five minutes. When I looked up, she was everywhere, saying those words.  
"Tobias, I'm never going to get back together with you, ever!"  
She was on the sofa.  
"Tobias, I'm never going to get back together with you, ever!"  
She was standing above me, taunting me. I ran into the bathroom, and splashed some water on my face. when I looked up, I saw her reflection in the mirror.  
"Tobias, I'm never going to get back together with you, ever!"  
"ARRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
I ran into the kitchen, opened a drawer, got out a knife, and ran onto the Balcony.  
"Are you happy now, Rachel?" I screamed at the Sky. "You and TT have fucked up my life, and now I'm not going to have one! Tell Jake and Marco that I'm sorry. Tell Cassie the full story. TELL THAT MOTHERFUCKER TT WHATEVER YOU WANT, BUT I BET YOU HE'S NOT THE ONE FOR YOU! FUCK YOU, RACHEL!"  
I pushed the knife deep into my stomach, and at that moment, two things happened.  
First, I heard Rachel's voice.  
"Tobias, I'm never going to get back together with you, ever!"  
Second, I saw a ship in the sky, just for a second. It looked like a bug, and then it disappered.  
Then, the pain took over my body, and I blacked out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N What do you think of that then? Seeing a Bug Fighter? Rachel and Tobias, and TT from Animorphs #27? This story is going to be looooooooooong, so R/R please! (And help me think of a better title!)  
  
Sneak Preview of the Next Bit:-  
  
"Is there a TT staying in this Hospital?" I asked him.  
"There might be, what's his last name?"  
"Visser." I said "Mr TT Visser." 


	2. The Forces

A/N: I have renamed this fic to The Tobias and Rachel Chronicles. As you can guess, I like the word Chronicles.   
In case you can't guess, this is set in an alternate timeline, where the war goes on for years, still through a silent invasion. Visser Three is Visser One, and the Animorphs are still in their homes. Marco's mum was never Visser One in this story. And Loren was Tobias's mum, she never got amnesia.  
  
Well, enjoy! And REVIEW! Authors love reviews!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Tobias and Rachel Chronicles.  
  
Chapter Two.  
  
The Forces.  
  
"Uuh." My gaze was blurry. Where was i? The last thing I remember was seing a ship in the Sky.........  
"Tobias? Tobias?"  
MUM?  
"Tobias, are you alright?"  
"Yeah......I........ow!"  
Jesus, that pain was SHARP and all I did was take a deep breath!  
"You better let him sleep for a bit," A male voice told Loren, my mum. "He still needs time to rest."  
"Ok, but I'm really worried. What if he---"  
I pulled the covers over my head and already I was heading for a dream.  
  
I woke up about five hours later. Loren was still by my side.  
"Tobias!"  
"Hi Mum!" I felt a lot better now, until I remembered why I was here, what I had done to myself. Then the emotional pain washed over me.  
"Mum..........Rachel.............I love her............I tried to kill myself because of her...."  
"Tobias, I know. but you've made a remarkable recovery, at least that's what the doctor says."  
"Yes, you have!" The doctor came through the door. "In fact, you can even have a little walk if you want!"  
I had an idea. A crazy, sick, twisted idea. That might just work.  
"Is there a TT staying in this Hospital?" I asked him.  
"There might be, what's his last name?"  
"Visser." I said. "Mr TT Visser."  
"Ah, yes!" The doctor said. "In fact, he was the patient I checked on just before you! He's in room 207, just round the corridor. You can go and see him if you want!"  
I walked out the door, and down the hall to room 207. But then, I heard a voice in my head.  
TOBIAS FANGOR.  
"What the fuck?" Luckily the corridor was deserted, so nobody could hear me.  
YOU ARE IN A TIMELINE THAT SHOULDN'T BE. EVEN AN ANOMOLY COULD NOT STOP THIS TIMELINE. TOBIAS, THIS IS YOUR DESTINY. GO INTO THAT ROOM, AND LET IT UNFOLD. IT IS THANKS TO ME YOU HAVE RECOVERED SO WELL. I AM CRAYAK. ALWAYS KNOW THAT I AM WATCHING YOU.  
I stood outside 207, and opened the door. I was going to kill TT, with my bare hands. I didn't care what it was, weather it was my destiny. I was going to kill the fucker anyway.  
I opened the door.................  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: Should I stop here? Nah, I'll go on!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There was nothing there.  
"shit! Where the hell is he?"  
Then, I saw a light coming from the bathroom. I ran towards the bathroom door, and opened it.   
"SHIT!"  
Jesus christ! There was a blue thing in there! It looked like a horse, except it didnt have a mouth. It also had two stalk eyes on its head, and a bloody mean looking tail, like a scorpions tail. And, if I had to describe it in two words, it would be 'Evil Incarnate'.  
Ah, the human known as Tobias. I had a vision you would come here, and that I would kill you, killing one of the greatest threats to the Yeerk empire!  
I ran out of that bathroom, but tripped and collapsed on TT's bed. What was that thing? One of the greatest threats to the Yeerk empire? What the hell was he talking about?  
The blue thing came out of the bathroom.  
"What did you do to TT?" I asked the..........thing.  
I am TT. It replied. He is one of my many human morphs.  
Morphs? What the hell was he talking about? Then I saw what looked like a laser, on the bedside table. I grabbed it and pointed it at the blue thing.  
I fired. The beam hit him straight in the face.  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It fell to the floor, dead.  
Suddenly, the door slammed open.  
"Shit."  
Walking Razor Blades was the closest thing you could get to describing these things! Well, except Green, and they had a face like a lizards, and blades on their shoulders and wrists. And I almost forgot the blue bands around them.  
"You killed the gnashfrash Visser!" One of them said.  
They held up their lasers towards me. They pressed down on the trigger...................  
"TSSER!!!!!!"  
A red-tailed hawk came through the window! It started attacking the blue bands!   
"AAh!" The leader said, as one of his eyes fell out.  
They all tried to swipe at it with their blades, but missed. Two more were taken down. You don't wanna know how.  
There was just one more left. It swiped at the bird, and the blade went straight through it! But the bird caried on as if nothing had happened.  
I grabbed the laser again, and shot at the last blue blade. It disentegrated.  
Suddenly, the bird changed, into an old man.  
"Hello, Tobias." It said. "I am Ellimist, and I have come to help you."  
Then, a thing that looked like a small purple dinousaur popped into the room.  
"Screw you, Ellimist!" It said. "You're interfereing, that's against the rules!"  
"Yes, Drode." Ellimist said. "But so did Crayak. Just when I was about to tell Tobias NOT to go through the door, Crayak told him to. That was also interfereing. So, we both interfered."  
"Crayak will get you one day, Ellimist." Drode replied. "The Yeerks will win, Tobias will die, and Crayak will take over the world, killing you in the process!"   
And with that, he popped out of sight again.  
"Tobias," Ellimist said. "This is a fake timeline, created by Crayak--"  
"Wait." I interrupted. "What happens in the real timeline?"  
And he told me everything. Walking through the construction site, getting trapped as a bird, loving Rachel, Rachel dying, me blaming Jake, me dying with Jake and a few other people, as our ship rammed the Blade Ship.  
"Would you rather live in that timeline, or this one?" Ellimist asked me.  
"How will this timeline end?" I asked him.  
"Nobody knows. Only you can change what happens, by joining this timeline. Rachel may not die. Neither will you, if you play your cards right."  
"Rachel................."  
"Rachel has already been found by the Animorphs, and she has joined their ranks."  
"Animorphs are in this timeline too?"  
And once again, Ellimist told me everything about this timeline up to this point. All about the Animorphs. I have to say, it ceartinly sounded better. They were all in their homes, like normal people.  
"Will they come looking for me?" I asked the Ellimist.  
"Only if you choose this timeline." Was his answer.  
"I choose this timeline." I said.  
"Then good luck, Tobias Fangor, saviour of the Animorphs."  
"Wait, one more thing!" I said. Time froze.  
"Yes?" Ellimist had probably frozen time so that the Animorphs wouldn't get me while he was there.  
"What's with all this saviour shit?" I asked him. "Why am I the saviour?"  
"Because, you will make a choice, during your time as an Animorph. If you make the wrong choice. The Yeerks will win, and all the Animorphs will die. Make the right choice, and the Yeerks will lose, and the Animorphs will live. This choice could come anywhere, near the start, middle, or end of this timeline. So always think about your choices, Tobias, because each choice could change the future."  
"Thank you." I said.  
"Goodbye," The Ellimist said. "You should be getting a visit from the Animorphs pretty soon."  
And with that, he went, unfreezing time in the process.  
AAH! I'm hit!  
Marco, get Tobias!  
Where's Visser Three?  
Sounds like the Animorphs are already here.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well, what do you think of this Chapter? Please review, and if I'm lucky, the next chapter should be up soon! 


End file.
